Pest Control
Pest Control Pest Control is a co-operative combat-based mini-game. Players must defend an NPC known as the Void Knight from an onslaught of monsters, while at the same time destroying the portals from which the monsters spawn. For this reason, it is recommended to have some players (around half) stay at the Void Knight, and have the remainder of the players at each portal. Participation In order to participate, players board landers, which transport them to Pest Control. The mini-game is divided into three different modes, each with increasing difficult being easy, medium and hard. These, respectively, give 1, 2 and 4 commendation points and are more challenging than the last. The difficulty is based off of how many players are playing the mini-game. Players who die keep their items, respawn on the lander, and can rejoin combat immediately. Upon death and at the end of each game, Special Restore, Prayer points, Run Energy and stats are fully restored (arrows, runes and any other forms of ammunition are not returned to you at the end of the game). It is not recommended that you bring any food or potions due to this. In order to receive points, players must inflict at least 50 damage (or 500, if 10x hits are on) before the end of the game. Dealing damage to either portals or monsters counts toward this damage, and it can be viewed in the top-left, by the sword icon. Brawlers Brawlers are the largest and most powerful creatures in the Pest Control minigame, and they defend the portals. They resemble a Gorilla mixed with an Elephant with spikes protruding from their backs, and a pointy, slightly transparent snout. When you see one of these creatures, avoid attacking them, for they are the of the lowest priority because these monsters do not attack the Void Knight. They are still a match for anyone who attempts to destroy the portal. Splatters Splatters are creatures that appear like a giant, wrinkled balls with a single eye in the middle, and liquid inside them. They will explode when killed, causing heavy damage to all players, in the surrounding area. When a splatter "detonates" near another splatter, if the secondary splatters' life points are low enough, the damage may cause a chain reaction, increasing the overall damage. No prayer protection can defend against their "detonation", and the explosion damage caused can kill other players who are trying to destroy the Portal. Splatters will never attack the Void knight, and if killed near it, no damage is dealt to the Void Knight. Torchers Torchers are creatures that look like snakes with bat wings and will actively attack the Void Knight. They have a long distance magical attack which can harm both players and the Void Knight. They can even launch this attack over walls, including the doors directly south of the Void Knight. It is recommended that players kill all Torchers as soon as possible if they are attacking the Void Knight. Shifters Shifters are creatures that use melee and teleport across the island; even past walls. For this reason, they are very dangerous for those on defence since they can teleport right next to the Void Knight and start attacking. They have the bottom half of a spider with the scythes of a praying mantis (similar to the Abyssal demon). Rewards Winning players are rewarded with commendation points. Depending on your boat, you will gain a different number of commendation points upon winning a game: *Easy Boat: 1 points per game won. *Medium Boat: 2 points per game won. *Hard Boat: 4 points per game won. Extra Information *Combat Experience earned is double within the Pest Control Arena. *The Void Knight will always break, in order, the red, yellow, blue and purple portal. *Splatters have a very wide blast radius, as opposed to only being the immediate area. *Protection of the Void Knight is as important as breaking the portals. Written Tutorial View [http://hydrascape.net/forum/index.php?/topic/4215-pest-control-rundown-for-noobs/ Here] Video Tutorial